Ulala's Rumor
by Take Me New
Summary: If it were a movie it would contain nudity and heavy petting, but nowhere near sex. It's actually a romantic tale between Ulala and someone she desires, but thinks she can never have. Yuri. Please review, I may do a more adult versio


****

Ulala's Rumor

__

-By Take Me New

"If we live in a world where rumors can come true...maybe we also live in one where dreams are a possibility."

It was this thought that had run through Ulala's mind for nearly three weeks. Over and over again the thought spun in her mind, a source of obsession since she learned of the mysterious power of rumors in the world in which she lived. She had never thought it possible that such a thing could really exist, but when she saw the man come to her and sell guns in the bar, she had become a believer. Rumors were real. From the second they were started they became as true as any fact, and the world seemed to bend around the wishes and desires of whatever the rumor may be. At first it was a little frightening, which is why Ulala had taken so long to do what she did. In the beginning she was afraid of what the rumor spreading would do, but as she saw the others spread rumor after rumor seemingly without a care, she grew to trust and even have faith within the system. It wasn't long before she decided to undertake a rumor of her own, one that she had hoped and dreamed for for some time.

Ulala was seated upon a large couch in a local hotel, her right hand perched around the stem of a tall glass of wine. The wine was rich and red, though its color was difficult to make out inside the darkness. In the hotel room in which she sat, all the lights had been turned off, and only a few candles gave illumination in the dark, black night. There was a candle by the entrance door and a candle in the bathroom, and finally there were two in the extra room where the bed laid, one on each side. Ulala smiled to herself, and from her seat on the couch she regarded the second door which led to the bedroom. It was a good bit more expensive to rent the larger hotel room for the night, but when push came to shove she was happy she had spent the money. The hotel room looked more open in the current setup, and for that particular night she wanted nothing to be cramped.

Without a sound Ulala sipped a little at the wine she held in her hand. Hotel wine, not very good, but it made up for it by being twice as expensive as a normal wine. The bottle she had opened had been set at the edge of the coffee table, where it laid alongside another glass like hers, although empty. At first Ulala struggled to not open the bottle until the time had come, but the nerves that shot through her body forced a quick reprieve of the self-imposed doctrine. Her current goal was to only have one glass before the time came, and so far it seemed attainable. In ten minutes time she had only emptied half a glass, and it was soon the time she had waited for. Seemingly without a care she glanced at her watch, and smiled.

Four minutes. Knowing the way the rumors worked, it would happen just as she instructed it, precisely on the dot and without any wavering from what she set up. A momentary pang of guilt was sent through her, but she tried hard to shake it off with another long sip from her wine.

"It's all right." Her mind told itself, and she closed her eyes as she thought. "Nothing wrong with what you've done. You deserve this."

She took another drink of wine, to help her swallow her thoughts. She had spread the rumor just that very afternoon, at only a quarter until five. It was now two in the morning, and the rumor certainly must have flowed through the city by now. It was a simple rumor, but still Ulala wondered if it would actually work. She had only seem the rumors take effect on a larger scale, and the notion of causing rumors about someone's romantic entanglements was a trade entirely unknown to her. A lot could go wrong, if it even worked at all. The fat man at the detective agency had told her that repeatedly, but despite his warnings she wanted nothing more than to continue. Now her mind was beginning to worry, and she could only drink to ease the pressure.

Another long sip on her wine, and she noticed her glass had finally become empty. Another glance of her watch revealed a time of two minutes and counting to her, so she decided she could tough the rest of the time out without the aide of more booze. She wanted to be alert when and if it happened, and she was afraid anything more than one drink might come to effect her judgment. She set the glass down alongside the other empty one, and waited.

Her hands folded down into her lap, and she sighed a bit, wondering if what she had chosen to wear was appropriate. Her outfit was casual but not so slacked as it usually was, for she went out of her way to choose clothes that both showed off her body and kept a touch of class. The result was a thick white sweater that clung tightly to her form, and a pair of equally tight jeans that clung snugly to her legs. She questioned again in regard to her outfit, and wondered if it was nearly as good as she first thought. Anyone could tell she was trying to dress as someone she's not, but these were odd circumstances. Blue jeans and a sweater were hardly on the list of Ulala's favorite clothes, but it was all she could think of without flaunting herself openly. She preferred tight clothes to revealing clothes, and loved to be covered fully in cloth, whenever it was possible. She sighed, and picked a particularly long string from the bottom hem of her sweater. She tossed it aside, and looked to her watch once more.

One minute. Crunch time, she thought to herself, and finally rose up from her seat on the couch. She walked swiftly over to where the hotel door stood, and made a point to check herself in the wall mirror. Her hair was as normal and her lipstick had been left out from her appearance, she looked a bit more sociable than she usually attempted to. She sighed, and tilted her head to regard her appearance just once more. It wasn't beautiful, but...she wasn't a beautiful woman. After a second's thought she disregarded her appearance and turned again to the door, hoping and praying that her meager appearance would somehow be enough.

Thirty seconds. Soon she'd find out if the rumor she spread worked, soon she'd discover whether or not she could control people's emotions using the system. She forced down another pang of guilt, and just for clarification's sake went over what she told the fat detective to spread.

"Spread a rumor that Maya," Her own words recanted in her head. "Is in love with her best friend. She's going to tell her how she feels tonight, at the Shazaki hotel, at two in the morning."

Ulala felt a lump grow in her throat as she went over the words once again, and she could feel her fists tighten into small, white-knuckled balls. She bit down on her lower lip, as the clock continued to tick.

Five. She swallowed hard, and she could feel her heart begin to beat against her chest with every tick of the clock.

Four. Her mind reeled in the possibilities.

Three. Her mind left possibilities and ventured upon what could go wrong, her heart sank with the sudden suffocating thought.

Two. Her heart was raised by the thought of Maya, and what it would be like when she knocked on the door.

One. A knock sounded throughout the room, and Ulala nearly fell from her standing position. A part of her had guessed it wouldn't have worked, and that part seemed to take over to handle the surprise at the knock that came. Ulala swallowed hard again, her throat was dry and her lips were chapped. She needed another drink. With her mind somewhat blank she reached out to the doorknob, and slowly wrapped her fingers around the handle. With a subtle pull, she opened it, and there stood the object of both her rumor, and her dream.

Maya stood dressed in her normal attire, the stylish teen cowboy jacket with a short skirt and long leather boots. Her hair was pulled back in its regular fashion, as well, though in her pale hands she held what appeared to be a single rose. Without a word Maya looked up to Ulala, and slowly tilted her head to the side. She said nothing the entire time, and Ulala was left struggling for things to say.

"Maya..." She spoke quietly, and reached a hand up to gently rub behind her head. "W...What a surprise!"

Maya took a silent step forward, the only noise coming from her movement being the soft sound of her leather boot stepping upon the hotel room's carpet. She looked at Ulala with an emotionless face, and slowly reached out the hand that held the rose. It was bright red with a long green stem, and when Ulala reached out to take it she could feel the nubs of where thorns once were, but were obviously removed in the interest of comfort. She took the rose to her stomach, and looked at Maya with a sideways glance.

"Th...thank you." She whispered, quietly, and ventured to ask what she was so curious about. Had the rumor worked, or was it just a misled vision? She spoke in a whisper, her voice meek and almost below hearing. "Does...does this mean that you...love-"

Her words were cut off as Maya took another step in the room, and suddenly reached out with both of her small hands. She placed them directly on either side of Ulala's cheeks, and then pulled the other girl close to her own face. Without a word or a warning Maya forced Ulala into a kiss, a slow, deep kiss that made the taller girl tremble so much the rose nearly fell from her fingers.

She could feel Maya's lips on her own, she could feel her tongue playing with hers. She could taste her mouth, and she could smell her hair. The other girl's fingertips were burning into her flesh, and pensively all she could do was stand there without motion, her mind reeling and her senses in shock. Her hands hung limp at her side, still grasping the rose, and her back bent crudely to meet the kiss she had been pulled to. She kissed back as best she could, but in her state of shock she was able to do little than weakly lap at Maya's tongue as it crossed over her own. Before long the kiss ended, and Maya's hands dropped down, one to her waist, and the other to Ulala's left hand. She took a firm grip of the taller girl's fingers and immediately started walking towards the bedroom, her grip firm and tight and her mouth still silent.

Ulala was obediently drug along with Maya, her mind still too shaken to accurately react to what had happened. In the state she was in she questioned even the single drink she had taken, for even it seemed to dull her senses more than the situation would permit. She stumbled blindly along with Maya, past the wine and past the candles, to where the bedroom door laid. Without a sound Maya forcefully drug her past the door jamb and fully into the bedroom, where her arms snapped around the taller girl's body and pulled her once again into a long, deep kiss.

Ulala managed to react this time with some effort, as she felt her fingers drop Maya's rose and reached up to course around the girl's back. Her own hands pushed down into the leather of Maya's jacket, while she still felt the smaller girl's touch burn into the sides of her cheeks. She managed to do a better job kissing back this time around, but even still when the kiss was broken her lips were left numb with the sensation of Maya that remained. She absently reached up to touch a finger to her lips, but before she had made contact Maya's hands were on her again, this time fiercely grabbing at her sweater and pulling it up with effort and lust.

Before long Ulala's sweater had been totally thrown aside, and the taller girl was left in nothing but her bra. She felt Maya's hands still on top of her body, this time coursing along her flesh and searing in long streaks down her waist and back. She trembled and let her arms fall limp at her sides, her head falling back and opening in a desperate moan. Her body trembled and her skin began to ripple with goose bumps, and in a second's time she could feel Maya's mouth upon her neck, kissing and sucking at the flesh that laid beneath her chin. Ulala did her best to raise her arms to grip gently at the fabric of Maya's coat, but each time she made an attempt to hold the fabric Maya's tongue coursed down along her flesh, and her ability to concentrate was shattered and broken.

Maya's fingers continued to rub and squeeze at certain parts of her anatomy, and before long the touch of fingernails locking around the top rim of her bra could be felt. Without effort they pulled the garment down, and in as quickly an instant Maya's mouth was upon them, her tongue pressing deep down into Ulala's flesh, leaving a thin trail of moisture across the upper rip of her left breast. She could feel fingers upon her breasts, squeezing and twisting with lust and desire, and every now and again her knees went weak with the touch of moisture that Maya's tongue continued to leave. She could feel fingertips coursing up and down the large muscles in her arms, teasing and nipping at the strong flesh before returning to the form of Ulala's well-developed chest.

She then felt Maya's fingers grip the button on her jeans, and her eyes suddenly opened wide with realization. Maya's fingers worked deftly at the buckle in the denim and as they did so words flashed in Ulala's mind, threatening and vicious words that were bent on making her realize what had been done. Her mouth opened wide in a gasp as she realized them, and she quickly brought a hand to her mouth in thought.

"Not right..." Her mind spoke in a whisper, a taunting sound that made the tall girl tremble. "You're raping your best friend...she doesn't really love you...rapist...rapist..."

Without a second thought Ulala reached out and pushed Maya away. The smaller girl fell back and onto the bed, and by the look in her eyes it seemed as if she took it as an aggressive sexual advance. She laid back on the bed as she regarded Ulala, and let her own hands travel down along her body, lewdly gripping at her breasts behind her jacket, and even going to the point of beginning to lift her skirt, to reveal what laid beneath.

"N...No!" Ulala nearly shouted, and quickly turned away. "I can't do this!" Her words rung out loudly, and she quickly fled from the room. She rushed as fast as she could towards the exit to the hotel room, and though she was naked from the waist up, she had to leave as quickly as possible. With no other option she grabbed the long, dark trench coat she had worn over, and wrapped it as tightly around her body as she could. She fled from the hotel room, and eventually the hotel itself. Maya was left in the bedroom alone, confused. She looked down to the floor where the rose laid undamaged, and reached slowly down to pick it up again.

Ulala's feet sounded loud as she ran across the city streets, as quickly as she could for the detective's office. It was two fifteen in the morning, but if he was any kind of investigator he would be there by now anyway. She had to stop the rumor, she had to do something to make things right again. She burst through the door to the fat detective's office, and breathed a long sigh of relief as she saw him in the far corner, putting on his coat and hat.

"You!" She nearly shouted, and dashed over to where he stood. She reached out and grabbed him hard along the collar with both hands, and with tears running down her face proceeded to speak in an upset tone.

"I...you...rumor..." Her words were hard to make out, as her tears were choking at her throat. "You have to stop the rumor! It's not right...not...right!" The fat man looked at her with a confused look, and slowly reached up to adjust the rim of his glasses.

"Ulala..." He spoke quietly. "I haven't spread it yet." To this Ulala's face dropped, and a wave of confusion rocked throughout her body.

"You what?" She spoke harshly, and raised an eyebrow at the statement. The fat man sighed a little, and shook his head slowly.

"I had a lot to do today. I'm sorry, but I never got around to it." He reached up to put his hat atop his head, and shrugged off the hands of Ulala on his collar. "I'll spread your rumor tomorrow Ulala, I promise."

"N...No!" Ulala quickly stated, and her eyes lit up with pleasure. She smiled happily and put her hands once more on the fat detective, but this time in a gigantic hug which made the larger man pause for a second. "Don't spread it!" Ulala shouted cheerfully, and then looked up to him with a smile beaming from cheek to cheek.

"Don't!" She reiterated, and then quickly dashed to the far end of the room. "Don't!" The word was repeated once more, and she immediately left the room. The door slammed hard behind her, leaving the detective all alone. He rolled his eyes, and worked to buttoning up his coat.

"Weirdo." He commented wryly, and reached down for his umbrella.

The door to the hotel room was opened without much sound, for Ulala was taking every caution to move as silently as her friend did earlier. The room looked unchanged, but it was now two forty-five, and the candles were nearing the end of their lifetime. Ulala quickly slipped past the table and into the set apart bedroom, where a form was laying in bed. To her right she saw Maya's jacket and skirt neatly folded and set upon a chair, while her boots rested at the floor below. As if she had made more noise than imaginable, the form in the bed began to stir. Under the covers Maya rose, and she looked up at Ulala with a faint smile on her face. From the look of the situation she was bare under the covers, and as she sat up in bed she held the blanket across her chest, modestly covering what she so shamelessly flaunted earlier. Ulala could feel her cheeks burning red, and she stepped slowly forward into the room.

"How did you know...?" Was all she could ask, her hands motioning out in a futile gesture. "How did you know...what time...and what place...if I didn't spread the rumor?"

Maya gave no verbal reply, but instead reached down into the blanket and held out a piece of paper. A crumbled, slightly torn piece she held out for Ulala to see, and she spread it apart so she could get a good look. A smile played on her lips, and she watched Ulala's reaction with interest.

"That's..." The tall girl took another step forward. "That's my...draft. Of what I was going to spread." She suddenly blushed, and look towards where Maya still laid.

"Does this mean you love me?" Her question was this time allowed to be asked in full, and this time the answer could be relied upon as truth. Ulala waited with tension as to what the answer would be, and then her heart leapt as she finally heard Maya speak to her that night.

"That's the rumor." The black haired girl smiled gently, and opened up the blanket to reveal the other side of the bed. In Ulala's place a single rose laid, the same rose Maya had given her before. Ulala looked to the other girl, laying in the bed, and smiled.

Her fingers reached up, and began to undo the buttons of her jacket. She worked it down and let it fall to the floor, and slowly began to make her way into bed.

"I love you too." She spoke quietly, and then slipped into Maya's arms.

****

The End

__

Requests? Comments? Suggestions? E-mail take_me_new@hotmail.com


End file.
